Ten songs
by Inzey
Summary: Ten short drabbles about Jack and Ianto


_This is unbeta-ed. If you see any mistakes, let me know and I will fix it.  
Neither Torchwood, Jack nor Ianto belong to me._

_The challenge:_

_Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays.  
You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble  
You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**Lay all your love on me – Mamma Mia soundtrack**

Jack didn't really think of himself as a jealous man. Because he wasn't jealous. Nope, no jealousy here. It didn't bother him the least to see one of the new policemen flirting openly with Ianto. Besides, Ianto would never like a man with such stupid hair. And that annoying lisp was a total turn-off.

"Gwen, Owen, you deal with this case. Ianto, we have work to do at the Hub," Jack said, hastily turning around and heading for the car. Captain Jack Harkness didn't get jealous, and he didn't feel threatened when Ianto lingered a moment longer than strictly necessary. He didn't do envy, that wasn't for time-travelling heroes like him.

**Cariad Dwi'n Unig – Duffy**

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed quietly, feeling Jack leading him around in slow circles. His head rested on his captain's shoulder, and he could feel the music thrumming through the body of his lover, an uneven heartbeat. Strong arms encircled his waist, and deft fingers were massaging his back under the suit jacket.

The song slowly faded away, leaving them to sway in the silence, their feet barely moving. Ianto tenderly kissed Jack's neck, whispering a quiet 'thank you'. Jack drew him tighter to his body, and they stopped moving entirely, hugging each other in the soothing silence of Ianto's flat.

**Christiania – Kaizers Orchestra**

Ianto sat with his head bowed, gazing down on his hands. His thoughts raced through him, a mixture of despair, fear, shock and disgust. He knew that this was bad, he knew he was lost and that Jack could not save him. He had seen pictures of the bodies and Ianto was beginning to doubt himself. He had seen the look on the others faces when _they_came for him, first disbelief, then shock and later disgust. He could not help but agree with them. The proof was unchallengeable, and Ianto was beginning to doubt his own innocence.

"I don't care if you admit to the murders or not, we are not the police. You are guilty, and you will never see the outside again. You are now in UNIT custody, you no longer exist," the man from UNIT had said, but Ianto had barely registered them. His thoughts had been focused solely on the fact that when he needed Jack the most, he was gone.

**Piece of Me – Britney Spears**

Jack had barricaded himself in his office, locking it with both the normal lock and the seldom used chain lock. He even had a chair shoved under the door handle, which rattled like crazy. In addition to that, he had his blinds down, so not to see his team members, excluding Ianto, trying like crazy to get into his office.

It had started innocently enough. Owen was studying one of his alien plants, Tosh and Gwen were at their desks working, Jack was in his office and Ianto was manning the tourist office. Suddenly there had been a loud 'whoosh' and the Hub had gone into lockdown. Jack had stormed out from his office and demanded to know what had happened. Instead he got three lustful pair of eyes directed at him, and, immediately suspicious, had quickly glanced at the plant Owen had been examining. He had suddenly recognized it, and sprinted to his office, where he proceeded to lock himself in.

"Ianto," he said, clutching the hatch leading to his bedroom. He was ready to make a quick retreat if it became necessary.

"The lockdown was caused by alien pollen, which just happens to be an aphrodisiac," he added, scowling at the laughter he got in reply.

**Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!****(A Man After Midnight) – Mamma Mia Soundtrack**

Ianto stumbled into his flat, giggling to himself when he stumbled over the door mat. He struggled to get his coat off, finally giving up and just wrenching it off and leaving it lying in a heap on the floor. He managed to make his way into the kitchen, were he proceeded to pour himself a glass of water.

"You're drunk," Jack said from behind him, laughing when Ianto tried to turn quickly and almost fell. He walked slowly towards Ianto, smiling like a predator on the hunt.

"You don't need to seduce me, I'm always ready for you," Ianto said, moving forward and letting his arms encircle his captain's waist. He placed a sloppy kiss on his mouth, and Jack grinned, hoping Ianto would remember saying it tomorrow.

**Time Warp – The Rocky Horror Picture Show**

It was an annual tradition, which had started before Ianto started at Torchwood. Apparently Jack, Suzie, Tosh and Owen had been doing it two or three times before he came along. After he joined the team he got invited to go with them, but he declined, telling them he had promised his girlfriend a quiet night in. Shortly after that Suzie shot herself and Gwen joined the team.

"Come on out, Ianto, don't be shy! Show off that ass of yours," Jack shouted through the door, and Ianto cursed quietly. He drew inn another deep breath and tried for the second time to fasten his corset correctly. Finally he managed it, and wondered for the hundredth time why he had agreed to go with the team to the theatre to watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show to celebrate Jack's return.

**Maestro – Kaizers Orchestra**

"This is our cover story, the tourist office," Ianto said, sweeping his arm out. He looked at the three people following him, noting the glances they were giving the small office. After they had looked around, he led them down the hallway behind the office and into the lift. It started with a small jump, and the three startled slightly, making Ianto smile a barely noticeable smirk.

When the lift stopped they walked out, Ianto leading them. The cogwheel rolled away, and he proceeded to lead them to the boardroom. He remained standing, motioning for them to sit.

"We have rules here at Torchwood, but those are located in the handbook. I suggest you learn them. Other than that there are only two things to remember; don't shoot your team mates, and most importantly, don't touch my coffee machine," Ianto said, smiling at them.

"Welcome to Torchwood, recruits."

**I'd Rather Be in Love – Michelle Branch**

_Dear Jack,_

_I could reach out and touch you, tell you this to your face, but I won't. I am not that brave. For these are words with meaning, words from my heart. They are heavy and I sometimes think you fear them. Everyone you grow close to, will eventually grow old and die, but not you, you get to live, to live forever._

_If I could, I would give you forever, if only to be a friend for you. I hate to think of when you will be alone, and I try not to, but it is hard. _

_But I am getting off track, rambling. What I wanted was to write a meaningful and heartfelt letter to you, to tell you how I feel. To tell you that whenever I am with you, I feel complete. I feel like I could do and achieve anything, and that is all thanks to you._

_And the last thing I wanted to add is that I think I might be falling for you._

_So thank you, for being you,_

_Ianto_

Ianto held the paper over the candle, watching as the flames licked it softly before leaping up and swallowing the written words, erasing them. He held it until the flames reached his fingers, and then he dropped it onto the table, secretly wishing he was brave enough to voice his thoughts.

**Med en gong eg når bånn – Kaizers Orchestra**

Rain beat down on the concrete, and the darkness was lurking just outside the light of the lamppost. The world had suddenly lost all colours, and the sounds had been muted. Ianto shifted his head slightly to the left, and saw a pool of darkness spreading around him. He straightened his head, and his eyes met those of the team technician, Keegan Taylor. He saw the shock and fear in her eyes, and he opened his mouth to tell her that it was okay, everything was alright, but not a sound emerged.

Suddenly he became of a white-hot pain in his chest, and he gasped, not understanding. He tried to grip at Keegan, to lift himself up, but she gently held him down. His heart sank when he saw the tears gathering in her eyes, and he understood.

"Relax, Ianto, Jack and Tami are on their way. You're going to be fine," she said, but Ianto couldn't help but think she was lying when he saw the tears running down her cheeks. She had pretty cheeks, round and dimpled, and Ianto wished he had gotten to know her better. Instead he and Jack had stalled as long as they could before hiring new people after the loss of Owen and Tosh. He regretted that now, but there was no way to redo what had already happened.

"Tell… Tell Jack… Tell Jack that everything is going to be okay," he finally managed to say before he exhaled one last time, bleeding out in a back alley in Cardiff.

**Boyfriend ****– Alphabeat**

Jack was walking hurriedly through the crowd at a nightclub, looking for Ianto. He had left him to go to the toilet, and when he came back out he couldn't see him. Worry shot through. What if someone had grabbed him? What if John had come back and threatened Ianto to come with him, to get back at Jack from sending him away from the city?

He exhaled in relief when he caught sight of him, but his breath caught his throat when he saw how closely Ianto was dancing with a hot woman. Jack frowned slightly and made his way over, mentally calculating how to break it up without looking like he was jealous.

"Ianto, why haven't you introduced me to your lovely friend here," Jack said, trying to mask the jealousy in his voice. When he saw the amusement sparkling in Ianto's eyes, he knew that he had failed, and he just hoped that the woman hadn't picked up on it.

"Jack, this is my sister Cadi. Cadi, this is Jack, my boyfriend" Ianto said, and Jack felt his heart somersault. This was only their second date, but Jack suddenly had much more hope for them having something than he had had when returning from travelling with the Doctor.

_Please remember to leave a review._


End file.
